1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a shower head, and more particularly to a shower head that can freely swivel through 360 degrees.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional shower head in accordance with the prior art shown in FIGS. 6 and 7 comprises a main body 70 connected to a hose 80 having an enlarged end portion 81, a threaded sleeve 82 mounted on an end portion 71 of the main body 70 to attach the hose 80 to the main body 70, and a sealing gasket 83 mounted between the main body 70 and the end portion 81 of the hose 80. The end portion 71 of the main body 70 has an outer thread 711, and the threaded sleeve 82 has an inner thread 822 screwed onto the outer thread 711 of the main body 70. The threaded sleeve 82 has an inner wall formed with a resting edge 821 rested on the end portion 81 of the hose 80 to limit the end portion 81 of the hose 80 in the threaded sleeve 82. In such a manner, the main body 70 is rotatable relative to the hose 80 freely to adjust the water spraying direction of the main body 70.
However, the sealing gasket 83 located between the main body 70 and the end portion 81 of the hose 80 is made of rubber material, thereby increasing the friction between the main body 70 and the end portion 81 of the hose 80, so that the main body 70 cannot be rotated smoothly. In addition, when the main body 70 is placed on a wall seat, the user has to remove the main body 70 from the wall seat so as to rotate the main body 70 relative to the hose 80, thereby causing inconvenience to the user.